mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Punkleton
Description The Punkleton is a skeletal monster. It has leaves where its joints are, and a jack-o-lantern for a head. The egg of the Punkleton represents an actual pumpkin, or from an in-universe perspective, a Smunkin. Song Audio sample: The Punkleton Monster's contribution to an island's song is an electronically-garbled vocal component that helps to set the tempo. It frantically chants "Hooga, booga, Hooga booga!" with a slight echo that goes to the beat as the Punkleton chants. The echo cannot be heard on Gold Island. This monster sways its hands in a way that is somewhat like Michael Jackson in "Thriller." Breeding The Punkleton Monster can only be bred for a limited time during the Halloween season. The combination is: * + Bowgart + T-Rox In 2012, breeding began on October 24th and ended on October 31st. For 2013, breeding began on October 9th and ended on November 4th. For 2014, breeding started on October 15th and ended on November 4th for app players; for PC players, breeding started on Oct. 22, 2014 and ended on November 4th. For 2015, breeding started on October 15th. For 2016, breeding started on April 16th. For Vita players, breeding and purchase availability extends from October 1st to October 31st every year, based on the date set on the system. NOTE: can only be bred or purchased during the dates listed above. Any s on Plant Island that are obtained during that time will stay unless they are sold. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. Likes Shrubb.png|Shrubb|link=Shrubb|linktext=Shrubb Beeyoot Tree.png|Beeyoot Tree|link=Beeyoot Tree|linktext=Beeyoot Tree Smunkin Patch.png|Smunkin Patch|link=Smunkin Patch|linktext=Smunkin Patch Tree Forte Tower.png|Tree Forte Tower|link=Tree Forte Tower|linktext=Tree Forte Tower Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Shrubb *Beeyoot Tree *Smunkin Patch *Tree Forte Tower See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin The name is a portmanteau of "punkin" (which is itself a colloquialism for "pumpkin") and "skeleton." So, the correct pronunciation of "punkleton" is probably intended to be PUNK-leh-'ton', rather than PUNK-ul-'ton'. Notes *The Punkleton monster is the first Seasonal monster to be introduced to the game and appeared in the Market on October 23, 2012, and stayed until October 31, 2012. *It was also the first Seasonal monster to fully return for a few days out of season, either by breeding or purchase with diamonds (at an inflated price of 225), from April 1, 2013 until April 4 2013 at noon ET. From September 12th 2014 to September 19th 2014, the Punkleton was again available to breed and purchase, like the other Seasonal monsters, as part of the game's anniversary celebration. Category:Monsters Category:Special Occasions Category:Plant Island Category:Seasonal Monsters